Like an Animated Korean Drama
by Just A Kiss 4 U
Summary: Summary: A sheltered Baker's daughter and a blacksmith's daughter disappear from their cribs. fourteen years later they escape from their captors and land into the hands of a kind woman and a world of magic as a result from their captivity. The girls must keep their magic hidden and safe. Join them on their adventures. DJWIFI and ADRINETTE for pairings
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello everyone. New Author here! So basically, this story takes inspiration from a few Korean dramas and Animes I love, like Dong Yi, Yona of The Dawn, Snow White with The Red Hair, The Flower in Prison, The Legendary Witch, Black Butler, Cinderella's Sister etc. I own nothing, and I claim nothing please enjoy.**_

 _ **Like an Animated Korean Drama**_

Summary: A sheltered Baker's daughter and a blacksmith's daughter disappear from their cribs. fourteen years later they escape from their captors and land into the hands of a kind woman and a world of magic as a result from their captivity. The girls must keep their magic hidden and safe. Join them on their adventures.

 **Chapter 1: A Fated Encounter/Prologue**

It was deathly cold, she was barely conscious, and in unbearable pain as the man pulled out the sharp object from her side. The room was dark, and she could barely make out his silhouette, but Marinette knew he was smiling. What a sadistic Bastard. The room's deafening silence was interrupted by a painful shriek equal to it. Hot searing pain flowed through Marinette's other side as the asshole picked a new place to poke her in. She wailed, barely registering the warm wetness that she was sure was her blood making a small pool beneath her left thigh. Not giving her time to regulate her erratic breathing, her tormentor mercilessly ripped out what the teen girl figured by now was a blade, causing the petite girl to holler in agony once again.

Nothing. She could do nothing as she heard the screams of the other girl, other than struggle uselessly in her pod screeching for the shithead to back off. Only silent bangs were heard as Alya was forced to watch as the girl endured death by a thousand cuts. Marinette had been here almost as long as she, arriving just what the honey skinned girl was sure was 3 months after herself. Alya knew not where they were, but she, Marinette, and a few faceless prisoners were subjected to execution techniques every few hours. Alya didn't know much about their circumstances, but she knew they were the subjects of an immortality experiment. Sadly, the few faceless prisoners she encountered didn't survive. The brunette new she and Marinette were two of the lucky ones…. if you could call their situation lucky. Just as that thought crossed the young girl's mind, the red light above her pod made a sound and began flashing. Alya barely had any time before her pod was filled with water once again for the eighth time that day.

Both girls woke up with a shout alerting their caretaker causing her to rush to their aide, immediately placing herself in the middle of the bed. Taking each girl in either arm, Nadja held them tightly until their bawling became muffed sniffling.

The grape haired woman found the two in the middle of blackwood forest early one morning when she was recording for a story. Her camera man was the one who spotted them hiding in a nearby bush. It was a frightening experience seeing as how Marinette seemed to be half dead with a protective Alya hovering over her like a mother wolf. It took four hours in a standoff for Nadja and her cameraman to convince Alya that they weren't there to hurt them and another two to convince her to let them help and learn their names. Nadja had to help doctors sedate the honey skinned teen when they took Marinette to the examination room. And not a minute after did the pale girl wake up and attack the nurses taking care of Alya. After both were heavily sedated, it was discovered that they were most likely abductees who spent a good deal of their lives being tortured which explained why they were so hostile.

It was decided that they would live with Nadja for a while and the reporter had to admit even that was a challenge. When both woke and attacked, Nadja had to literally pin them both down and basically ground them. It was at this moment they understood she was not the enemy while also realizing there was a toddler in the room. Nadja's caramel skinned angel found the whole scene fascinating and was watching quietly from her bouncer in the kitchen. After Marinette surprisingly apologized to the baby, Alya bowing her head in shame, Nadja decided she would adopt them as it seemed to her they had enough grief in their lives. They continued to live with the reporter for a year and every now and again the two would have the same nightmare in sync and wake up screaming. The doctors explained it as a cause from their torture and said it would get better with time and proper care. So here Nadja sat on the queen-sized bed, in a white walled room, cradling two teenaged girls.

A lot had changed since the two arrived. For example, the once quiet neighborhood was flooded with reporters trying to get a story and examine the girls' behavior. Some of her more bourgeois neighbors criticized Nadja for taking in two wild children and the girls themselves. The worst of the bunch was the Mayor and his family. Especially his spoiled brat and the she demon who birthed her. Nadja couldn't believe it! Audrey Bourgeois had the nerve to constantly berate and critique her parenting skills. The reporter idly wondered how a woman who spent the grand total of four hours with her daughter since the fourteen-year-old was born, had the nerve to tell her how to raise children. Nadja nearly decked the woman when she belittled her late husband but Alya beat her to it. It caused a scandal. Reporters were called. Alya gave a speech. The charges were quickly dropped. _Apparently_ , the Mayor didn't think the public would shame him for bullying two orphans and their adoptive mother.

Thankfully, after that debacle, the girls were able to settle in to their new lives well and the Bourgeois family left them alone. Nadja came to know that the two teens were quick studies in anything that was presented to them, were fast learners, and wielded powerful magic. In society magic was a luxury and not many had the skills to wield it. The gift was mostly found in the rich community and was rare in a common teenaged girl. Though Nadja couldn't say for sure if Alya and Marinette were common. According to the former, they were held in captivity for as long as she could remember, so the reporter figured they were taken as infants. Who's to say that their parents were commoners? However, it seemed the girls despised their abilities for unknown reasons and refused to let themselves be enrolled in a normal school, so Nadja took it upon herself to educate them herself.

As the girls came out of their shells, Nadja learned that Marinette refused to even step on a flower even if paid. Apparently whatever torture she was exposed to caused her to value every living thing even more. The blunette literally burst into tears when she saw little Manon ripping grass out of the ground unintentionally conditioning the sweet baby into caring more about nature just to see Marinette Happy. Marinette's opposite was Alya as the girl was insanely inquisitive and quick to pick a fight. Before the brunette understood the purpose of a microwave, it's noises made her panic so much she calmly unplugged it, walked outside, and dropped it on the porch like a misbehaving animal. Nadja was pleased to see the teen's interest in Journalism. Alya would sit and watch her work no matter how long it took for Nadja to complete her tasks and was always ready with a thousand and one questions on writing, editing and etcetera. The honey skinned teen even helped Nadja with some of her articles while Marinette took an interest in baking. She loved the hobby so much that Alya became curious and joined her. After that the girls took on preparing all the meals in the house.

Another year passed, and the girls turned fifteen. Neither girl knew when she was born but knew her age so Nadja decided the day she found them to be their birthday. Never having a proper birthday until now, Alya and Marinette went through the day with dazed smiles on their faces while they played with a two-year-old Manon. Nadja about doubled over in laughter when her camera man Javier stopped by with an armful of presents and the girls just stared at them for a good hour. The grateful smiles on their faces brought tears to Nadja's eyes as she wondered who would hurt such wonderful children.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Leave reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism


	2. Routine

**_A/N: Unless you are confused, Nadja found Alya and Mari when they were thirteen and Manon was a few months. Plus, this takes place in America. California to be exact_**

 **Chapter 2: Routine**

 **Chamack Household**

 **Thursday, February 15, 2018**

 **6:30AM**

 _"_ _That's it!"_ Cried a voice. "I'm chopping off my hair!"

It was a lovely morning in the Chamack household. Rays of sunshine poked through the clouds and the blinds, illuminating the quaint kitchen. The walls were colored pastel yellow with white polka dots and the cabinets were white wood. At the white wooden table, a petite blue-eyed teenager huffed in annoyance, discarding her pink cereal bowl. Chuckling was heard from the kitchen as the sound of water filled the space and the strong smell of coffee floated through the air soon after. A honey skinned teen laughed at her sister with a twinkle in her light brown eyes as she grabbed a clear tall glass and filled it with water.

Whipping her head to the sound, her twin tails bouncing, the agitated teen glared at her sibling. Apparently not noticing the blunette's glare or choosing to ignore it, the older brunette took a seat across from the irritated human creampuff setting down her bowl of Oatmeal and a bottle of hot sauce. Marinette inwardly cringed as she poured half of the bottle into the bowl.

"One of your tails fell in your cereal again didn't it?" Alya inquired with a smirk causing the peach skinned female to stick her tongue out childishly.

The two sat like that for about thirty minutes just joking with one another and having small talk. Alya commenting her fashion forward sister on her pastel pink baby doll dress and Marinette complimenting the budding reporter on her choice of hair color. The older teen tended to dye the bottom half of her hair a different color every other day. Today it was a golden orange. Humming at the nutty taste of her caffeinated drink, Alya closed her eyes in pleasure. Rolling her eyes at the behavior, Marinette finished her cereal and went to fill her own pastel pink mug with the words _"_ _I'm A Pretty Princess"_ written on it in white cursive. Grabbing the bowl of sugar, the blunette proceeded to scoop spoonfuls into her drink.

One Spoonful. _Two_ spoonfuls. _Three_ spoonfuls. _Four_ Spoonfuls. _Five_ Spoonfuls. **_Six_** spoonfuls. **_Seven_** Spoonfuls. After she got to thirteen, Alya arched an eyebrow.

"A girl who puts _half a bottle of hot sauce_ in her **Oatmeal** has _no right_ to judge me on how I choose to have my Coffee." Marinette declared as she dropped one last spoonful in and started slowly swirling her straw to mix it in the liquid.

Alya let out a short _'_ _Ha'_ as she reached for her spoon, took a big scoop, and ate with her mouth open causing the other teen to squeal in delighted disgust.

It didn't take long for their mother to wander down with bags the size of the Seine under her brown eyes and an empty coffee mug with the words _"_ _Best Parental Unit"_ in Baby doll script. The cup was quickly filled by Marinette while Alya pulled out a chair for the overworked reporter who sat down and let her face hit the table with an audible thud.

The girls shared a look and Marinette set to baking as Alya walked over and rubbed the woman's back. "Boss givin' you grief again?" She asked as she kneeled to see the face of the woman who took her in.

Nadja let out a groan as she lifted her face to rub both hands down it in aggravation. Her hands stayed in place for a few minutes before she decided to answer her eldest daughter's question. "I _wish_ it were the boss." She wished bitterly.

The girls shared a look once again. " ** _Bourgeois_**." They stated in unison with matching scowls.

At the mention of the Mayor, Nadja let out a loud irritated noise. " _Ugh_!" She cried, her fist slamming on the table causing it to bounce. "I don't know what it is gonna take for that idiot of a man and his she demon of a wife to understand that forgery is _illegal_ , Slander is **REAL** , and that **_I AM NOT_** coming to work for them even if they give me all the _fucks to give a damn!"_

Alya let out a low whistle as she leaned back on the table while Marinette lifted her free hand to cover her snorts.

Noticing her daughters were enjoying her show, Nadja took a deep breath and exhaled with a chuckle. Turning to her them, she offered them a nervous smile. "Sorry girls." She apologized. "It's just- _ugh_! Just thinking about that man – **_RAUGH_**! Oh, he hits all the wrong buttons!"

The two teens nodded in understanding. They had only been in normal society for two years and even if they were hermit like, the Bourgeois family were the second most detestable human beings they ever met. Ever since they came Madame Bourgeois did nothing but trash talk, humiliate, and slander them and their mother. One day, the textbook Disney villain even went as far to talk smack about Nadja's dead husband. The girls didn't know the woman for long, but she had shown them more kindness than they have ever known, and it made them angry to see tears in her eyes. Which is the reason why Alya took it upon herself to give Miss Audrey a black eye and bloody nose. The woman's disgusting husband tried to get them in trouble, but one Oscar worthy performance from Marinette and Alya and the media were painting him as a petty bully of orphans.

And oh, the _daughter_! Chloe Bourgeois was the most annoying little twit Alya ever had the displeasure of knowing. Apparently, she was supposed to be some big shot magic prodigy at some fancy boarding school. The first day she met them, Chloe called her sister a disgusting piece of trash and from the looks of it a whore too. Alya nearly decked her as well but her adoptive mother took that time to teach them that they couldn't solve all of their problems with their fists because that will just make things more complicated. Alya and Marinette took it to heart ignoring the girl any time she came near, which seemed to piss of the spoiled brat even more. After a year her behavior became worse, and Alya figured it was because of their rise in popularity with the neighborhood boys. Apparently after the bruises and cuts healed and they dressed more civilized, people found them to be pretty. The girls could care less though. The opinions others had of them had no affect on their sheltered lives so why bother.

Nadja stood up, coffee mug in hand, and went to drape her arms around her daughters pulling them into a hug. "So, how was the homework last night?" She asked with one last squeeze before she moved to help Marinette plop batter into cupcake pan.

"You are a sadist." Alya replied without missing a beat causing her mother to giggle.

"Oh, it wasn't _that_ hard." Nadja stated rolling her eyes as she finished filling both cupcake pans

"Neither was building the Empire State building." Marinette stated as she put the pans in the silver oven. " _Or_ the Eiffel tower… _Or_ the Tokyo Tower…"

"Don't be smart." Nadja chastised as she playfully flicked the teen in the forehead causing her to giggle.

"Manon still asleep?" Alya asked as she stood up to walk to the sink and wash her dishes.

Nadja, who was holding Marinette's wrists, so the teen couldn't tickle her, chuckled. "You know your little sister sleeps like the dead." She replied as her middle daughter broke free with a giggle.

As her mother and sister began a playful poke war, Alya made it over to the white four-seater bean bag sofa that had multicolored pillows and blankets all over it and took a seat. Grabbing the remote. She flicked the tv on and the news came to life.

 ** _"_** ** _That's right Daniel. Just last night an Akuma raided this plaza right behind me. Twenty people were killed and at least a dozen were severely injured before the Akuma was restrained by government officials and unfortunately terminated. Mixed emotions follow this double-edged tragedy as the public- "_**

"That's enough of that." Nadja announced reaching over Alya to take the remote and turn the television off. "You girls don't need this tainting your minds."

Alya hummed in thought while Marinette was content to watch the cupcakes in the oven slowly rise. Akumas were people who let their emotional state get so out of whack that their magic took over them. Akumas never aged and didn't have to eat and as far as the government was concerned there was no way to cure a person after the transformation. No one knew the true cause as to why this happened, it just did.

 ** _A/N: Thanks for all of you who faved and followed this story. Next up is Adrien and the others. Stay tuned and review plz._**


End file.
